


Buzz of Jealousy

by FlightlessAngelWings



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightlessAngelWings/pseuds/FlightlessAngelWings
Summary: The Master finds something in your drawer that makes him jealous, and he's determined to make you pay for it.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Dhawan)/You, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Buzz of Jealousy

You woke up in your bed cuddled against the Master, your limbs tangled up in his. He was already awake when you stirred, as he usually was and you looked up to meet his gaze.

“Morning,” your voice was hoarse.

“Morning, love,” he leaned down and placed a soft kiss to your forehead. He was only ever this tender when you two were alone, and you had to admit that you enjoyed his little secret. It made the moments between the two of you feel more special. Of course, it was hard for you not to feel special with the way he treated you.

You cleared your throat before you spoke again, “I need some water,” you shifted and started to reach towards the nightstand before the Master stopped you.

“I can get it,” he rolled over and propped himself up so that he sat between your legs. Both of you were still completely naked from the night before, and his bare skin brushed against yours as he moved. It sent a shockwave of wonderful sensations up your spine as you watched him. 

He went to reach for the glass of water that stood on top of the nightstand when he suddenly froze. The top drawer was open, and he couldn’t help but notice what was right on top of the pile of junk there. The Master’s expression dropped as he stared at the little object.

“Master?” you asked, “You ok?”

He glanced at you quickly before he leaned over and reached into the drawer to pull out your little bullet vibrator. “Been a naughty girl, have we?” his voice was rough as he held it in front of you.

You gulped, honestly you had completely forgotten that you had it, since you hardly opened the drawer of your nightstand anymore, “N-no,” you stuttered as you started to feel nervous under his pointed gaze.

“Are you telling me the truth, pet?” the Master’s voice was seductive, yet threatening. The way he spoke should have frightened you, but it only turned you on.

“I swear,” you replied, “I haven’t needed it since I’ve been with you,” you tried your best to captivate him as you bit your lip and shimmied your shoulders a bit as you talked.

“Hmmm,” was all he said as he inspected the vibrator. It was nothing special, just a small clit stimulator that you used to use when you were single. But, ever since the Master came into your life, and started to come into you, the need for it disappeared and you let it collect dust in your little junk drawer. Yet, he couldn’t help the pang of jealousy that stabbed at him when he saw it. 

“I believe you,” he finally said. His face didn’t soften, however, and there was a spark in his eyes, “But, I still think you need to be taught a lesson.”

Before you could reply, the Master dragged the vibrator along your skin. Your breath caught in your throat as you anticipated the familiar buzz, but it never came. He kept it off as he traced patterns in your skin. He was teasing you, and you knew it. You tried to keep your face even, and not let him see how much just his simple touch affected you, but it was harder than you thought.

You tried to reach for him, desperate for his touch, but he caught your wrist and pinned your arms above your head.

“Not yet, pet,” he purred, “I’m going to teach you some patience.”

The Master released your wrists and dragged his fingers down your arm, then down your neck. You let out a quiet gasp at his touch and arched your back as he made his way down our chest. He just ghosted over your breasts, and gave each of your nipples just the quickest of pinches before he pulled his hand away. You whined at the loss of contact and pouted up at him.

“I wonder what is so appealing about these things,” the Master ignored your whine as he inspected the vibrator in his hand. You bit your lip as you watched him finally turn it on.

The vibrations in his hand tingled as the Master hovered it over your stomach. You bucked your hips up to try to touch it, but he yanked it away before you could reach it.

“Master,” you whispered, but he continued to ignore you.

He rolled the bullet into his palm and reached for his cock. Even just the little bit of teasing and whimpers from you was enough to make him start to harden. The Master would never admit just how much of an effect you had on him, though. He moaned as he stroked himself with the vibrator in his hand. The sensation alone made him instantly completely erect. 

“Ohh,” he sighed, “I can see why you like this,” he looked down at you with lust-filled eyes. You wanted nothing more than to touch him, but when you tried to reach, he stopped you, “Lay still,” he commanded in a low growl.

You did as you were told, and lay back on the bed. Your body was completely exposed to him as he stayed seated between your open legs. Words couldn’t describe how badly you ached for him, even though the scene in front of you was the hottest thing you had ever seen in your life.

The Master kept his rhythm as he continued to pump himself. The buzz of the vibrator sent chills up his spine, and the feeling was unlike anything he had ever felt before. And the cherry on top was the way you looked at him while he fucked his hand. The look in your eyes made his cock twitch, and he knew it would take an extraordinary amount of self control to drag this out.

It wasn’t long before the Master started to feel his orgasm start to build. As much as he craved his release, and how enticing you would look with his seed spilled all over your stomach, he wanted to wait. He still had so much he wanted to do to you before either of you were allowed to come. He gave himself a few more strokes with the vibrator, and made sure to moan loudly to put on a good show for you.

Right before he was about to come, the Master let go of his length. He slumped forward, but kept himself up to hover you as he panted. Your hands snaked up to cup his face, and he let you guide his gaze up to meet yours. He could see the desire in your eyes, and he knew that his little show for you worked.

Without a word, he dragged the vibrator up your skin. This time, it was still on, and you could feel the buzz against your body. You opened your mouth in a silent moan as he slowly dragged it up from your stomach to your nipple. He let out a dark chuckle as his action made you cry out loud, and he held the vibrator there for a moment before he moved it to your other nipple.

You grabbed onto him as he held the device against you. “Master,” you moaned out as he dragged it back down your body. You hoped that he could put it between your legs next, and you bucked your hips up to try to give him the hint.

The Master knew exactly what you wanted, and he loved the way you melted for him. He spoke your name in a velvety sweet voice as he sat up again between your legs and hovered the vibrator right over your already wet pussy. He held it there for a minute, just out of your reach, and he couldn’t help but smile at your expression. You wanted it to touch you so bad, and it was plainly written on your face.

“Please,” you begged as you looked up at the Master with pleading eyes.

“I supposed I’ve tortured you enough,” he said before he pushed the vibrator hard against your entrance.

You cried out loudly at the sudden sensation, which made the Master’s cock twitch. The sound of your voice always got to him, and he craved the sound of your moans more than anything else in the universe. You grabbed a hold of the sheets as you wiggled around and threw your head back against the pillows. The Master slowly dragged the small vibrator up and down your pussy, and paused every time it teased your entrance.

The sight before him was almost too much; nothing had ever turned the Master on more. The way you cried out made the urge to be inside you overwhelming. In one swift movement, he yanked the vibrator away, positioned himself at your entrance, and thrust himself into you. You screamed as you shut your eyes because of the sudden intrusion, but you welcomed it. You had gotten used to the Master’s roughness, and honestly, you loved it.

He paused for a moment to lean forward so that he held himself overtop of you. While one arm held his body up, his other hand gently stroked the side of your face. It was his way of making sure he didn’t actually hurt you whenever he got carried away with himself. You took a few heavy breaths before you opened your eyes and placed your hand on top of his.

The Master took that as confirmation that you were ok, and began to push himself slowly in and out of you. Moans from both of you filled the room as he rocked himself harder and harder until he had a firm, steady rhythm. You wrapped your arms around him as he continued to pound into you. The way he filled you and hit all your sweet spots was unlike anyone you had ever been with before, and you knew that you never wanted to be with anyone else ever again. At least not when the Master wasn’t also involved. 

Because of all that teasing and buildup, you knew you weren’t going to last long before you came. And the Master only added to your pleasure when he grabbed the vibrator again and held it against your clit. You screamed in ecstasy as you felt wonderfully overstimulated.

“Fuck… Master…” you cried as your legs started to shake. You could feel the familiar buildup as your climax was so close.

But before you came, the Master pulled the vibrator away from your cunt and tossed it aside. He held himself completely still inside you. Your breathing became ragged as you were forced to come down from your high before you reached your climax. Once you steadied yourself, you whined at him.

“Master… please,” you begged again, desperate for your release. 

He smirked at you before he captured your lips with his. You immediately parted your lips for him to deepen the kiss. He could feel your need in the kiss, as well as the way the muscles of your inner walls clenched around him. He exhaled sharply as he pulled away from you to study your face.

“I think you’ve earned your orgasm now, love,” the Master praised you in that low tone that sent shockwaves through your body.

His thrusts started again, but this time he didn’t start slow. He pounded into you roughly as he growled, his new goal to finally make you come. Your screams quickly drowned out any other sounds in the room as you felt him hit your sweet spot over and over again. Neither of you would last long at this rate.

“M-Master...I’m gonna…” you couldn’t even finish your thought before your climax completely took over you. Your entire body shook with pleasure as you cried out loudly.

And the Master came right as you did, the way you clenched around him with your orgasm triggered his own. He threw his head back and moaned your name as he rode out both of your climaxes together.

Once you both came down from your highs, the Master pulled out of you and collapsed next to you. You immediately snuggled up against him as you both took the opportunity to catch your breaths. The sound of his unique heartbeats was calming against your ear as you rested your head on his chest. The scene in the room started to look like it did when you first woke up, with the both of you tangled up together.

“So,” you spoke up first in a mischievous voice, “Have I learned my lesson, Master?”

He chuckled as he shifted to face you, “You did, love,” he paused to kiss you briefly, “But that doesn’t mean I’m going to let you leave this bed today.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for the Master, but I'm really happy with how this turned out.  
> Follow my writing tumblr @FlightlessAngelWings


End file.
